dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS038
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirty-eighth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The fight between Vegeta and Hit begins. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Vegeta braces himself as he sees that Hit has no openings. Suddenly, Hit strikes Vegeta at incredible speed and power, to which Vegeta could not react to nor see Hit's attack. Hit attacks Vegeta's vital points multiple times at incredible speeds, which injuries Vegeta. Seeing that he is at a disadvantage in close quarters, Vegeta puts distance between himself and Hit. Vegeta prepares to fire a ki blast, but is suddenly stabbed by Hit and blown back. The Dragon Team nor Gokū and Piccolo are able to see Hit's movements; Gokū teleports to Jaco and asks him if he could see Hit's movements, to which Jaco replies that even he cannot see Hit's movements, surprising Gokū. Whis comments that he expected no less from the warrior known as the best assassin in the Sixth Universe while Beerus is surprised that Champa was hiding such a powerful trump card. Vegeta manages to get up and concludes that Hit has incredibly fast movement in which the eye cannot see and uses light attacks. Vegeta attempts to attack Hit again, only to be countered by Hit punching Vegeta's stomach. However, Vegeta grabs Hit's arm in order to prevent him from moving. Vegeta attacks Hit and nearly reaches Hit's face. Surprisingly, Hit strikes Vegeta first, causing Vegeta to revert back to his base form and collapse on the ground. Gokū and the Dragon Team are shocked while Champa cries tears of joy. Hit inquires to the announcer that he isn't able to kill since it is against the rules and Vegeta isn't able to surrender anymore, thus the announcer is forced to declare Hit as the winner. Before going, Hit compliments Vegeta by stating that he is the first person to stay alive after taking his many attacks. As Goten, Trunks and Kulilin go to the ring to help Vegeta, Gokū and Jaco conclude that Hit is extremely fast and try to uncover why he is. The Galactic King theorizes that Hit is using Time-Leap, which Jaco says makes sense. Gokū asks what Time-Skip is; the Galactic King states that Time-Leap allows some people to leap through a little amount of time. The Galactic King says that Time-Leap allows the user to leap through time for 0.1 seconds. To make the explanation easier for Goku to understand, Jaco tells Goku that Hit can freeze time for 0.1 seconds; because Hit is already extremely fast already, Time-Leap gives him a great advantage. Whis is surprised that there is someone else than him who can manipulate time while Beerus becomes worried. Goku is the next 7th Universe fighter to battle and goes to the ring. While walking to the ring, Gokū tries to figure out how to counter Hit's Time-Leap. As Goten, Trunks, Kulilin and Vegeta walk past, Gokū asks Vegeta for advise. Vegeta simply tells Gokū to do his best, much to Gokū's dismay. Seeing that they are at a great disadvantage, Beerus asks Whis to tell Gokū the secret to countering Hit's Time-Leap. However, Whis decides to let Gokū figure it out himself since it will be good training for him. Beerus is surprised that Whis is easy going, to which Whis attributes it to the fact that they still have Monaka, the "strongest fighter" of the 7th Universe. Beerus knows that Whis realizes the truth long before the tournament even begun, causing Whis to comment that in order to motivate Gokū and Vegeta, Beerus lied about Monaka being the "strongest fighter" of the 7th Universe and actually brought a total amateur. Whis laughs while Piccolo overhears their conversation and realizes that if Gokū is defeated, they will lose. The fight between Gokū and Hit begins. Gokū decides not to transform until he has figured out a way to overcome Hit's Time-Leap. Gokū attacks Hit many times, only for Hit to use his Time-Leap, extraordinary speed and pressure point fighting style to subdue Gokū. Hit suggests that Gokū surrenders, although Gokū refuses and has figured out a hint to fighting him. Hit attacks Gokū with his Time-Leap; surprisingly, Gokū blocks Hit's attack. As Hit puts his arm down, Gokū manages to strike Hit's face, which puts a scratch on Hit. This shocks Beerus and Champa. Gokū attacks again and Hit uses his Time-Leap, only for Gokū to counter and kick Hit back. The Dragon Team, Beerus and Vegeta are astonished that Gokū has managed to figure out a way to counter Hit's Time-Leap while Champa becomes frantic. Gokū tells Hit that he quickly predicted how Hit's movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time, which is how he countered the Time-Leap. Hit takes his hands out of his pockets, causing Gokū to comment that Hit has decided to fight seriously and he also decides to fight seriously. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes